Together Again Twilight
by Vampirefanatic
Summary: Bella and Edward were childhood friends. Then Bella moved far away. She became an orphan, and Edward's family was adopting. What happens when they meet again? ExB Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody

**Hi everybody!**

**This is my first Fanfic, and I really hope you all enjoy it.**

**Before I start, I'd just like to thank jojoStarr, for all of her help, with editing the chapters. She is an amazing beta!**

**So thanks you jojoStarr you ROCK!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but this idea/story line for this Fanfic, I am proud to say I do own!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_Together Again_

**Bella POV**

"Come on Edward! Play with me!" I yelled for the millionth time to my best friend, Edward Cullen.

We did everything together, we liked almost all of the same things, and we were even born on the same day. Some people thought that we were siblings because of how similar we were. But there was one thing that we didn't have in common: he was beautiful, perfect even, and I wasn't.

With emerald green eyes and bronze hair, his features were perfect. Of course there was still the childish roundness to his appearance but obviously they would become perfect and angular as he grew up. I, on the other hand, was a mousy brunette with big chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. I was your ordinary 'plain Jane'; at least that's what I thought.

"No," he answered.

"But you promised!" I whined.

He had promised to play volleyball with me. I was on the team and I needed to practice. The fifth grade tournament was next week and he was also participating in it. Why wasn't he practicing? I don't know. Apparently he thought playing Halo was better. I didn't really mind playing video games but he was obsessed. Ugh, it's what boys do, Xbox/PS2/Wii all the time!

"Come on!" I shouted for the last time before spiking the ball at him. He ducked, but the unlucky T.V. was hit, and the screen went black.

"Bella! What was that for?" he shouted, turning to glare at me.

"I'm sorry, but you promised to play with me. Now, here I am at your house just like you said and I find you playing video games! Anyways, serves you right that your game shut off," I said, then stuck my tongue out at him, with my hands on my hips.

"Well this is for you!" he said, charging at me full speed with the ball in his hand.

I screamed and ran outside with him trailing behind. Just as we reached the lawn, he spiked it at me. Thankfully, being on the track team helped me run faster until I was behind the volleyball net. The ball went over and I spiked it down on the opposite side. He dove for it and bumped it back up, just barely missing the net. I hit it back and soon we were competing on who could out smart their opponent first.

We were so caught up in the game that we both went for a shot that was just an inch from each other's ground. As we both jumped up and got ready to spike, we realized what was about to happen and tried to rearrange our positions to avoid collision. But our efforts just sent us crashing into the net. As the poles broke loose from the soft ground, we smashed into each other, hitting the ground with a sickening thud.

The net tangled us together in a matter of seconds. Once we comprehended what happened, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. We tried to untangle the net but our efforts only seemed to tangle us even more. Losing all hope, we started yelling for help.

Edwards's parents, Esme and Carlisle, came running out while asking what was wrong. But after taking one look at us, they started laughing. Carlisle started to untangle us as Esme ran into the house to get the camera. She came back and sang, "Say cheese!" and then snap! Flash! A picture was taken.

**End of Flashback**

That same picture now stared back at me. That was 7 years ago, when we were 9.

I sorted through my box of pictures for what seemed like the zillionth time that day. The next picture I pulled out was of Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I playing volleyball.

Alice had also been a best friend and sister to me. She was also very pretty; all the Cullen's were. She was a small girl with jet-black hair and gray eyes. She was like a pixie but with a hyperactive, overly excited personality that could drive anyone up the wall. She loved to shop and play dress up with me. We had tons of sleepovers, all which consisted of makeovers and movie watching with Rosalie.

Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper were also adopted by the Cullens. But it was just months after they were born and their parents had recently died in a plane crash.

Rosalie and I were friends too. With blonde hair and blue eyes like her brother, they were both beautiful. The two of them looked similar, but in reality were total opposites.

Even though Rosalie was a friend of mine, she was a bit pig-headed at times, while Jasper respected everyone's feelings and was self-conscious.

Emmett was Rosalie's boyfriend. Well, back then at least. I loved Emmett. He was like a big brother to me; literally. He was huge back then, kind like a teddy bear, and he always joked around.

I sighed…. the good old days.

The next picture was of Esme and Carlisle. Esme was like the living Cinderella. She had caramel colored hair and eyes, and was the most wonderful person on earth with her kind and loving personality. She had always treated me as a daughter, and so did Carlisle. He was also one of the kindest people I have ever met. He showed true compassion to everyone.

I finally reached the end of the stack of pictures and found myself staring at my parents and I on the beach. The picture was taken in Chicago during that summer Edward and I had gotten tangled up in the volleyball net. I remember the day I found out that we were moving as if it were yesterday.

**(Another Flashback)**

Alice, Jasper and Edward had just left for the night and I was up in my room listening to the radio, while making a scrapbook of our summer. It was during that time that Rene and Charlie came in, and told me that we were moving to Chicago.

At first, I didn't believe them. I mean come on, how could you just leave Denver, Colorado! It was my hometown as well as theirs. They had grown up here just like I was. Who would want to leave the beautiful Rockies and fresh air just so they could see the pretty buildings and inhale CO2 emissions? It was insane!

But no matter how ridiculous it was, or how much I denied it, it was all true. Little hints were left each day. Like bits of the furniture being taken away, so that they would be at our 'new house' when we arrived. All too soon, summer ended and I finally had to tell everyone I was leaving. I remember that very clearly too. But why remember something so painful? That pain will only add on to the pain that I feel now.

**(End of flashback)**

"Bella, its time to go," my mind immediately snapped back to the present at the sound of her voice.

I quickly put the photo back in the box and put them in my backpack**.** Then I headed outside after Julia, quickly taking one last look at the home in which I had had lived in for 8 years, and was now leaving behind. It was no longer a home, but one big memory.

It contained many happy memories, but there were some sad ones too. The saddest of all, however, would be having to live there when my parents no longer did. The reason being that this past month, they'd died in a plane crash while going to Hawaii for their wedding anniversary. Their bodies were lost somewhere at sea so there was no funeral. Instead, people came by to say their condolences.

I really missed my parents. My mom, Rene, was a young, energetic and slightly crazy woman. My dad Charlie, the town's sheriff, was a man of few words and never showed his emotions; just like me. Tears streamed down my face and grief overwhelmed me as we drove through the streets. Not wanting to succumb to it, I asked Julia a question.

"How much farther until we arrive at the airport?"

"About 15 minutes," She replied.

"Can you tell me anything about this 'family' I am moving in with?" I inquired.

"No Bella, for the millionth time it's confidential. All I know is that when your parents died, there were no guardians to take you in on either side of the family. So, the government just signed you up for the child adoption program. And like I said before, the people adopting, and the adopted person don't know anything about each other except for how old the adoptee is and how they became an adoptee."

"Fine. I get it. Can I at least know where they live or is that confidential too? You can't expect me to get on a plane and have no idea where I'll end up?" I muttered sarcastically.

"Oops! I totally forgot about that. Sorry Bella, you're flying to Denver, Colorado," she said, while parking the car and rummaging through a file that she had in her purse.

_Denver, Colorado? No way_!

"Come on lets go, your flight is going to board in 20 minutes," she said.

**15 minutes later…**

I was finally checked in and was waiting at the boarding area. But before I was about to board Julia grabbed me into a tight hug.

"Be a good girl Bella. Make your parents proud and call me if you ever need anything," she whispered into my ear before letting me go. We looked at each other, tears in our eyes.

I suddenly felt a bit sad. I was sure going to miss Julia. She had been like a second mother to me. She had become more than just a wonderful lawyer, to my family and I. Instead, she became a wonderful friend, always there for you, just like now. The tears threatened to spill out, but I swallowed them back, forcing my self not to cry. Come on Bella, you've got to be strong, and for goodness sake don't create a scene, I scolded internally.

"I will," I said

And that was it. I boarded the plane and never looked back because I was afraid that I might burst into tears.

I sighed as I sat down in my seat. The flight wouldn't be long, but I was kind of tired. I rested my head against the back of the seat, a single tear sliding down my cheek, but all to soon I fell asleep. Not conscious for the whole "welcome aboard and buckle your seat belts", blah, blah, bladie blah blah speech.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So what do you all think?**

**Should I continue?**

**Please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the long awaited chapter 2

**Here is the long awaited chapter 2! **

**Sorry I didn't post.**

**I've been really busy.**

**And I have family over.**

**They surprised us and we're not even on spring break!**

**That's next week so I'm planning to post a lot then.**

**One more thing….**

**Please R&R any comments it helps with the writing process.**

**Once again thanks are due to jojoStarr for being my Beta!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of tires hitting the runway. I guess that means I arrived. I yawned, stretched and glanced at my watch. It was 8:30 PM back in Chicago, so that means its 9:30 here in Denver. I quickly re-adjusted the time on my watch and got up to get my bag form the overhead locker. Once I got my bag, I walked out into the waiting area.

The flight was a bit early and since I didn't have to make any stops at the luggage claim area, I sat down and waited. Remembering the file that Julia gave me, I pulled it out, and took out the tag that I was to wear. I put in on and flipped through the file, looking at the various documents which consisted of some records of the change in banks, as well as school transcripts, and a list of numbers of my friends. Other documents were of Julia's contact info, as well as a new e-mail account updating me on how the selling of the house and furniture was going. I was hoping to use the money I got from selling off that stuff, for starting a college fund.

Reading all of this was really boring. _Boring, but important_. Then I remembered the gift that Julia gave me before I left. She said that it wasn't much, just a goodbye present from her and my friends back home. I took it out of my bag. It was rectangular and thick, kind of like a book. I turned it around in my hand s, hoping that they didn't spend too much money on me. It was wrapped simply with pink and black polka dotted gift wrap, and a pink bow.

It looked simple, but then again looks can be deceiving. Not being able to contemplate over opening it or not I tore off the gift wrap, all the while having scrunched my eyes shut. Once all of the wrapping paper was off, I opened one eye peering down at it, then opened my other eye. I was relieved to see that it was a book like I had expected, and by the looks of it, it was homemade. My favorite-- **(kind of sounds like food, but anywho…)**

This book was brown, and had gold binding. I turned it around, and gasped. The cover had my name engraved on a small gold plate, in the center, as well as a note from my friends. It said:

_Isabella M. Swan_

"_To Bella, a very near and dear friend we shall truly miss."_

Ha, ha. They had wanted it to be cheesy and it was. It was just like them.

I sighed, I really missed them. I opened the book and stared back at their faces as well as my own. So it was a scrapbook. On the first page next to the table of contents was a picture of my friends and I sitting on the beach. We were all laughing, our hair blowing in the wind. I had really loved this picture. I stared at it letting my mind wander to the time this picture was taken.

**(Flashback)**

It was during the summer. The summer the year before my parents died.

My friends, Kristy, Macy, Monica and I had plans to go to the beach with a few other friends. It was nice out, in the 80's, and we wanted to hang at the beach. We met up with people from our class, and a game of volley ball started up. We played a game against the guys and won. Then the preps from our class took a shot and boy did they S- U- C –K. Seriously they were so lame. It was hilarious watching them serve granny-style and that was when the guys took this shot. They then ran away from us.

Once we got some pictures of them, we had compromised that we would not have a full out war unless one of us won a game of volleyball. And so we played and we whooped their butts. As a reward we got to keep the pictures we took of them, as well as the ones they took of us. There were some pretty bad ones of us, but this was the best, and so this was the only one we had kept. For the boys….we posted them on face book, and boy were they humiliated. Ahh… the good old days.

**(End of flashback)**

I began to flip to the next page, and decided to leave it for later. I glanced at my watch and realized that I should start looking for my new family now. I quickly put the book away and was just zipping up my bag, when all of a sudden, two things happened.

The first was a tap on my shoulder, which produced an electric shock that ran down my spine. The second was the sound of the most amazing voice I had ever heard, ask me a question.

I gasped, then blushed, much to my embarrassment, and looked up to see a beautiful bronzed haired boy with deep emerald green eyes, staring back at me. As I stared back at him like an idiot, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had known him from somewhere. He seemed so familiar. I was still staring at him like an idiot and he repeated his question.

"Are you from the adoption program in Chicago and did Julia Stevenson send you here?"

Comprehending what he was saying, I replied with a "yes" and a blush, of course.

"Cool, I'm Edward, and you must be?..." he trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"Isabella, but please call me Bella," I replied, taking the hand that he had extended in greeting, as well as for support when getting up. When we touched, the same electric current flew through my body again. I quickly looked at his face and realized he must have felt it too, because he'd flinched slightly, just as I had. But all too quickly, he let go.

"That's a nice name. I once had a friend named Bella, but that was years ago, then she moved away," he said

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yeah," he answered.

While I was thinking over what he said, something clicked inside my head and before I could stop myself from asking him an idiotic question. I said:

"Are you Edward, as in Edward _Cullen_?"

"Yes…" he said confused.

"OH MY GOD, Edward! Its me Bella. Bella Swan. Remember we used to be neighbors and we used to play volleyball all the time and……" I laughed. "Remember when we got tangled in the net?"

By now we had reached the car. When did we start walking? I wondered.

All of a sudden he stopped and looked at me, recognition in his eyes and a huge smile on his face. Before I knew what he was doing, I was in his arms in a tight, friendly embrace. All the while he was saying:

"I can't believe it. How long ago was that? 7 years? Wow!" he sounded shocked and elated at the same time.

While enveloped in his embrace, the electric shock was stronger, and he smelled amazing, I didn't want to let go. It was as if we were 2 pieces of a puzzle that fit together. In his arms I felt, I don't know, I felt right; like I belonged there. I also had many other emotions swirling around in my head and I felt a bit dizzy. I don't remember what happened next, because everything went black.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Ok so what did u think?**

**U know what to do, that's right read and review! (Hey that rhymes LOL)**

**Seriously though, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

Here is chapter 3!

Happy reading!

**End of chapter 2: **_While enveloped in his embrace, the electric shock was stronger, and he smelled amazing, I didn't want to let go. It was as if we were 2 pieces of a puzzle that fit together. In his arms I felt, I don't know, I felt right; like I belonged there. I also had many other emotions swirling around in my head and I felt a bit dizzy. I don't remember what happened next, because everything went black._

Chapter 3

As soon as Edward had wrapped his arms around me, I felt many emotions at once. I felt happy to be reunited with my best friend again, hopeful that this friendly gesture would evolve into something else, but mostly I felt the spark that had been lit long ago, when I had known that I had liked Edward as more than a friend, become a flame; eager to become a fire within my soul, that would only burn because of him.

I sighed. It felt so right to be in his arms. I fit perfectly into them like I had always belonged there. Sort of like two pieces of a puzzle. I really wished I could be his, but he would be an idiot to love someone plain and ordinary like me. Realizing this made me sad. All of these emotions plus the emotions I was already feeling, like depression, grief, and anxiety overwhelmed me and suddenly I felt darkness overpowering me. Too exhausted to fight it I succumbed to it.

I opened my eyes to an anxious looking Edward. Dang, he was so beautiful. I felt myself blush in reaction to his proximity.

"Hey, are you OK? You scared me for a second there," he asked, intently.

"Yes. I'm fine, thanks." I replied breathlessly.

"Well, if you say so, but please drink this," he said, handing me a water bottle.

I took it gladly and gulped some down, instantly feeling a bit better, while he got into the driver's seat. It was quiet for a few seconds before Edward put some music on. It was the Numa Numa song by ozone. I loved this song!! I sat there listening to the familiar lyrics, before singing along with them, completely oblivious to the fact that Edward was sitting next to me and probably thought I was insane. **(The Numa Numa song is sung by ozone. It is Romanian. I love the song, and recommend all of you guys to check it out! ) the link is on my profile. The video is OK but the song rocks! Ok back to the story…**

I loved this song and had performed it once with the band my friends and I owned back home. I was the lead singer as well as the keyboardist. I also played the guitar and am proud to say that I'm pretty good at playing that too. Not as good as the keyboard, but pretty good.

The song finally ended and I almost thought I was performing again from the applause. Wait a second, it was Edward! I gasped and blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh my god! I did not just do that, did I?" I asked myself, questioning my sanity.

"Oh my god, I think you just did," Edward replied.

I blushed scarlet.

"Did you know that you have an amazing voice and you also have an interesting taste in music? I didn't think anyone knew this song. What else do you listen to?" he asked.

"Ugh, you weren't supposed to hear that," I said, ignoring his question and blushing even more. I probably looked like a freakin tomato!

"Aaww, you're blushing!" he commented, all the while chuckling.

I glared up at him angrily, challenging him to insult me further.

He ignored me and repeated his previous question. I wasn't about to just forgive him and respond, so I remained silent. Finally forgetting the question all together, he asked me to get another CD from the glove compartment. I smiled triumphantly and did as I was asked; curious as to what else he listened to too.

I opened up the glove compartment and was amazed to see at least 30 CD's crammed into it. I began to sort through them, ignoring Edward's instructions as to which CD he wanted. As I sorted through, I was shocked to find out that we had similar tastes in music. He had Linkin Park, Fall Out Boy, Green day, Good Charlotte, Boys Like Girls, All American Rejects, My Chemical Romance, the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and a whole lot more. He also had classical music by Yani.

Wow, I would never think he was into classical music, and Yani of all people, I only knew Yani because of the long road trips Charlie, Renee, and I went on. They played him nonstop and it had gotten annoying. I was still sorting through when all of a sudden a piece of paper fluttered out from the CD's. I picked it up, turned it around, and gasped. It was a picture of Edward and I tangled in the volleyball net, all those years ago.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward look at me, confusion written all over his face. It took him a moment to realize what I was looking at, but when he did realize, he grabbed the picture from me and placed it in his pocket, all the while asking me if I found the ACDC CD.

I ignored him, and asked him why he still had that picture.

"For memories sake" he stated simply, asking me yet again to put on the ACDC CD. I ignored him and put on the Good charlotte CD. I smiled at his confused expressions as "I don't wanna be in love" blasted out of the speakers.

She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for

He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care

Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
to the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love

Trying not to sing along, I busied myself by taking out my Ipod and sorting though my music, trying to figure out what song I wanted to listen to. Finding one, I got my adapter out and plugged it into his car, hitting the play button. All of a sudden Hannah Montana's/Miley Cyrus's "see you again" blasted through the speakers.

"Hannah Montana?" Edward asked, with his eyebrows raised.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?" I asked, slightly outraged, jokingly so.

"I don't know, I would have never guessed you were a fan. Alice is and it annoys me to death. I hate her music because of Alice. She overplays it," he complained.

"Hey I don't overplay it. I only like some of her songs, but this one's the best. I love the background music. The whole techno beat sounds cool," I replied, and to prove my point, I started humming along.

"Ok, Ok I got it," he chuckled.

The song ended and I was sorting through my music again. I hit play and the opening chords of Muse's "starlight" started playing. All of a sudden they stopped and I looked at my Ipod, sad to see that my batteries had just died.

"Hey I don't think I've heard that song before. Who was it by?" Edward asked.

"It was "starlight," by Muse," I replied. "But my Ipod just died so I guess I'll show it to you later," I added.

"Is it any good?" he asked, curious.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed. "I can't believe you've never heard their music before. Those guys are pure music geniuses!"

"Do you have any of their CD's with you?" he asked.

"Yep, they should already be at your house with the rest of my stuff," I replied, unsure of myself.

As if reading my mind he said "don't worry your stuff is already here, as well as your furniture."

Thank god, I thought.

"We're here," he said simply, while turning into a long driveway.

I looked up to see an amazing house. It looked like it had come right out of a movie. It was a Victorian home, restored, complete with a wraparound porch, and a wooden porch swing. We drove towards the garage in the back. As we entered, I was relieved to see my Saturn sky already there. At least I could drive on my own.

"Wow. Whose car is that?" Edward asked, aloud.

"Mine," I replied

He just looked at me. He had finally stopped the car and I jumped out and ran towards mine. It was already open and the keys were in the glove compartment. I grabbed the keys as well as some of my CD's. I was just turning around to get my stuff from Edward's car when all of a sudden I crashed into something warm and hard. I fell down on my butt and dropped everything.

"Sorry," Edward murmured, offering me a hand. I took it and got up, then bent over to start picking up my CDs, only to realize that they were no where to be seen.

"Wow, we have similar tastes in music!" I looked back up to see Edward going through my CD's. "Although I must say, I don't know 'the Band'. Who is that?" he asked, handing back my CD's.

I ignored his question. "Can I get my stuff from your car?" I asked instead.

"Already got it," he said. "Are you going to answer the question?" he asked.

I continued to ignore him, suddenly feeling nervous. What if they didn't like me any more? That would be terrible.

As if sensing my distress, Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed comforting circles on the back of it.

"Don't worry, everyone's gonna freak," he chuckled.

I just glared at him.

"Don't worry Bella, everyone's gonna be really happy to see you," he amended, his green eyes piercing into mine.

"Ok," I mumbled.

"Come on," he said, pulling me towards the door

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, I thought, before stepping in as well.

XOXOXOXXOXOXO

**What did u think?**

**Review!**

**Please.**

**Vampirefanatic!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alrightee……

**Alrightee…….**

**Finally chapter 4 is here!!**

**Enjoy! D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOO **

Chapter 4

The moment I entered, I was greeted with party poppers being fired and confetti being dumped on my head from a bucket hanging above. During this process, Edward had let go of me only to return seconds later with a can of silly string, all of which he was spraying on me! Once he finished, everyone came out of their hiding places to greet me. The first person that I saw was a short pixie like girl with black hair and gray eyes.

"Alice!" I screamed, surprised and excited.

She looked at me confused and was about to say something, but couldn't because I had grabbed her into a hug, so hard, that I swore I cut off her air supply.

"Cant……BREATHE!!..." she exclaimed.

I laughed and put her down.

"Oh Alice, I missed you so much!" I exclaimed, beaming down at her. She hadn't changed much. She was still just as tiny and beautiful.

She just stared back at me, more confused than ever. I laughed at her expression saying:

"Don't you remember me? You should. After all those sleepovers we had, with those extreme makeovers that only made me look like a freaky clown. All of those dress up events, shop till you drop mall adventures, your low tolerance for my fashion taste, as well as for my love for playing volleyball….." I hinted.

"Come Alice think!" I wasn't about to tell her who I was. She had to either be patient, or at least stop for a second and think, two things she absolutely loathed.

I was deeply amused, and was trying hard not to laugh. Poor Alice! She looked so lost and confused. That's a first. She had always had some sort of 6th sense. It was kind of scary, almost as if she could predict the future.

"Looks like I finally stumped '_Alice the great'!_ Where's that 6th sense of yours? Don't tell me you've lost your touch?' I asked.

Recognition flashed across her face as she recalled my teasing back in the day about her '6th sense'.

"Isabella Swan, is that you?!" She asked, or more like accused. Hey, since when was it a bad thing to be Bella, I thought.

"Yep, the one and only," I replied, grinning like an idiot. "Took you a while…….."

All of a sudden I couldn't breathe, because something smashed into me, causing me to fall, and I soon found myself sprawled on the floor with a tiny Alice hugging me hard.

"OMG!!" she screamed.

I looked up at everyone to find they all had shocked expressions on their faces. Well, except for Esme, Carlisle, and Edward, who had already known it was me. We were still lying there, when all of a sudden Alice was pulled off of me and I was grabbed into a bone crushing hug, by none other than Emmett.

"Can't………………BREATHE!..." I gasped.

He laughed and put me down.

"Sorry Bella. Wow, its great to see you. You've changed. I can't call you a squirt any more," he complained, dramatically.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen…..err I mean king," I coughed to hide my laugh, as did the others.

"Shut-up. I wouldn't be talking, pip-squeak," he retorted.

"Hey, who are you a calling a pip-squeak?" I asked, punching his arm.

"Ow! Dang Bella, you've still got a strong arm," Emmett replied, rubbing his arm.

"Well I guess it came from my volleyball expertise," I said. "Anyways, you sure haven't changed! You're still the little kid you were, only in a bigger body."

"Why you little…." Emmett was about to say something very colorful and was charging at me, when all of a sudden Esme cut him off, stopping him in his tracks with these few words.

"That's enough Emmett, or you're getting a timeout."

During this process, I had taken refuge behind Edward and was peering out at Emmett, only to see his confused expression.

"A timeout?" he asked, confused.

"Oh god Emmett, sometimes you can be really dumb. Obviously Esme was kidding," Rosalie said, before smacking him upside his head.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, running to her so that I could give her a hug.

"Hey there Bella," she said, returning my hug. "It's great to see you again. Don't mind Emmett though," she said, a bit annoyed.

By now I had been enveloped into a huge group hug by Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper; all of them welcoming me warmly. It was so sweet, that I felt myself tear up.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, its nothing. I'm just really glad you all accepted me," I said, sniffing.

That comment just brought another round of group hugs.

"Bella, we're glad you came. You were family, back then and you are right now. Nothing will change that," Esme said, stroking my cheek.

I closed my eyes to her motherly touch and gave her a big hug, thanking her and everyone again.

"Now go take a relaxing shower, see your room, and then come join us for dinner," Esme said. "Who would like to show Bella to her room?" she asked.

"I do," Edward and Alice said simultaneously.

Rose, Jasper, and Emmett looked at me apologetically. "We have an orientation for seniors at school, in like 10 min, sorry. But don't worry we'll be back in time for dinner," Rosalie explained.

"That's OK, but please have fun, sitting around getting lectured. Only kidding," I said.

"Ugh, please don't remind me," she replied, and with a goodbye to me, they left, promising a surprise when they got back.

I shuddered, surprises, I hated them.

Alice grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the stairs. "Wait, what about Edward?" I asked.

"Oh, I reminded him of an errand he was supposed to run, so he went to go run it. Now let's go, we've got to get ready."

I moaned, "Get ready for what?"

"You'll see," she replied, still dragging me towards the grand staircase, quickly rambling off names of the rooms we passed.

I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying; instead, I was trying to plan a way to stop her from dressing me up, just like when we were little.

By now we had finally climbed the stairs and were standing in front of a door.

"Behold, Bella Swan's room," Alice said, letting go of me so that she could gesture at it grandly.

I didn't respond. I was still trying to figure out how to stop her.

"Well what are you waiting for, don't you want to see your room?" she asked, impatiently.

When I still didn't respond, she sighed, and opened the door, pulling me through. As soon as I stepped inside, I was greeted with the unexpected. I gasped, and Alice just looked at me and smiled.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

**My first Cliffy!!—sorry. Not. JK**

**A lot of writers do this and I hate it, but doing it myself isn't too bad.**

**What do you think will happen?**

**I already have an idea on what her room should look like, but suggestions would be awesome. Anyone who can come up with a cool suggestion, and reviews it to me, then the next chapter will be dedicated to them.**

**Please R&R**

**I write for you, so you should review for me. **

**I really want to get at least 7 reviews, before my next chapter, if I don't get that many, I may consider deleting this story. Just please, please, PLEASE review!! A simple hi or your story rocks, or your story sucks, would be great. I just want some comments, to help me write. **

**Thanks a bunch……**

**--vampirefanatic **


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Guys

**Hi Guys!**

**I was so excited to see that I accomplished 1 of the two goals that I had set, when writing this story. The first was to get at least 100 hits. I am proud to say that I got over 500!! I just wanted to say that I'm so happy, and that ****I love you all!! **** B/c I'm so happy, I decided to write a chapter for you even though I have a ton of HW, and will regret not doing it later. So here it is……….**

**Enjoy! **

**P.S this chapter is dedicated to Selena2k11, for being the first one to give me ideas. Although her idea won't be used, for Bella's room, it will be used for something else. So thanks Selena2k11!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

End of chapter 4: _When I still didn't respond, she sighed, and opened the door, pulling me through. As soon as I stepped inside, I was greeted with the unexpected. I gasped, and Alice just looked at me and smiled._

"_So what do you think?" She asked._

Chapter 5

The room was amazing! It was humongous and painted my favorite color, teal blue! The back wall held a huge window, with a window seat! The right wall was covered with shelves, which housed all of my books, CD's and an apple Ipod sound system. In the center lay an enormous circle bed, filled with pillows, all various shades of blue. The computer and desk were next to a nice looking bowl chair on the left side of the room and all along the ceiling, white Chinese lanterns hung at various lengths. The whole white and blue colors gave the room a comfy feeling. WOW.

"I love it!" I squealed, hugging Alice.

"I'm glad. Esme designed it and I helped. At least you don't have to worry about unpacking," she stated, smugly.

"Thanks you, Thank you, THANK YOU!" I said, tears in my eyes. This room was amazing, it fit me perfectly. I can't believe they did all of this for me.

"What's wrong now?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy. I can't believe you guys did all of this for me," I said, truly touched.

"Well you're family duh," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have to thank Esme," I said to myself.

As if hearing me, the door opened and Esme came in

"So how do you like your room?" she asked.

"I love it! Thanks so much," I said, hugging her

She laughed, happy at my response. "I'm glad," she said.

"Now I'll leave you girls to do whatever you were up to and I'll call when dinner's ready. Oh and Alice, don't get too rowdy. Remember, Bella just came and is probably tired. Okay?" And with that she was gone.

"All right, now why don't you shower and I'll leave some clothes for you to change into on your bed?" Alice asked.

"I guess," I said reluctantly, as I headed to my very own bathroom.

WOW. The bathroom was really nice. There was a huge mirror surrounded by light bulbs, just like in the movies. Underneath it, on a marble counter, were a bunch of unused bottles of lotions and sprays. The tub was cool. It was like a huge Jacuzzi, only it had a showerhead above it, so you could either have a bath, or shower. I took a shower, washed my hair, and was out in about 15 minutes. I wrapped myself in a towel and went into my room to change.

On my bed lay a pair of brown skinny jeans with a forest green bubble dress. The dress reached mid thigh and had sequences all over the straps. Last, but not least, there was a pair of brown sequenced ballet flats. I wasn't really into fashion, but I had got this from my friends back home for my birthday one year. I was wondering how and where Alice had found this, but then I remembered that she had unpacked everything of mine.

"Hey Bella, are you done yet?" Alice asked, knocking on my door.

I opened the door for her and she came in, handing me my bags from downstairs; as well as a huge bucket filled with makeup and a curling iron.

"You look nice! Now all we have to do is style your hair and put a little makeup on you," she said, grabbing my hand and leading me toward the bathroom.

I snatched my hand out of hers, put them on my hips and glared at her.

"Whoa Alice! That-," I said pointing at the bucket filled to the brim with makeup, "is not necessary." I seriously had an issue with makeup. Whenever people put it on back home, they looked like freakin clowns. It was stupid.

She just glared back at me. "I don't care what you say, you're putting it on, or no dinner for you!" she said

"Hey, no fair!" I was starving, and as if on cue my stomach growled.

Hearing my stomach grumble, she smiled mischievously.

"Ugh, fine, you win this time, but please do me a favor and don't put too much on."

"Why would I do that Bella? You're really pretty. All you need is just some lip gloss and eyeliner. A little mascara wouldn't hurt, but that's about it." And with that, she sat me down on the counter by the mirror and started to work on my face.

When she was done with that, she took out her curling iron.

"No Alice, I don't want to curl my hair. Plus its wet and you'd have to dry it, and it'll just take longer and I'm hungry," I whined

She glared at me and ignored my pleas. She was about to curl it anyway, but just then, Esme called us for dinner. Yes! I thought, thank the lord!

"Fine, you're lucky this time, but be prepared for next time," she said, then put my hair into a messy bun. "There, finished!" She said, seeming to be happy with her handiwork.

I looked at my self in the mirror and was shocked to see a pretty girl staring back.

Alice just giggled. "You're welcome. Now come on, lets go, dinner time!" she stated excitedly.

She opened the door and as she was pushing me out, I felt myself bang into something hard and warm. I looked up, blushing, and found myself lost in a pair of emerald green eyes…

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Another cliffy!**

**I'm sorry!**

**But I really gotta do my HW or I'm gonna fail!**

**R&R**

**Vampirefanatic D**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Everybody,

**Hey Everybody,**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**The last chapter + authors' note got a lot of reviews, and I'd really like to thank you all, especially, **_**GoldenMoonlight17**_**, for all of your sweet reviews, as well as **_**IsabellaSwanCullen**_**, for offering to be my beta. This chapter is dedicated to you guys. You ROCK!!**

**Ok well here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**End of chapter 5:** _Alice just giggled. "Your welcome, now come on, lets go, dinner time!" she stated excitedly._

_She opened the door, and was pushing me out, and I felt myself bang into something hard and warm. I looked up, blushing, and found my self lost in a pair of emerald green eyes…_

Chapter 6

I couldn't think, I couldn't even breathe! Those eyes had me mesmerized. I don't know how long I stared into _his_ eyes, but Alice coughed and said something to _him_, breaking me from _his_ spell. Realizing what had just happened, I gasped and blushed even more.

"Edward! I'm so sorry," I said, looking down, suddenly interested in his feet. **(Does that ever happen to anyone? It does to me. I'm a shy person, and sometimes, I just can't look at a person in the face and talk to them, without acting like an idiot. Apparently I already look like one, b/c I just stand there and have a conversation with my foot, or the person's foot, or just the ground in general. Sorry I'm ranting, I'll continu**e **now.)**

"That's okay. I just came up to get you guys. Dinners ready," he said. And with that he walked away as if nothing weird just happened, which is just stupid because something happened. God it was going to be awkward talking to him now. Sigh.

"Come on Bella," Alice repeated, taking my hand and leading me down the stairs.

Suddenly I felt nervous. "Hey Alice, are Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper back yet?"

"Yea, they should be, why?" she asked.

_Oh no. Didn't Rosalie promise a surprise of some sort? _My stomach did a flip flop and my palms started to sweat. I really, really, hated surprises. They just sort of surprise you, you know? And let me tell you, surprises and Bella Swan, don't mix.

For example: one time, my friends back in Chicago decided to surprise me on my birthday by getting me a gerbil. It was my first birthday there and they didn't know everything about me, including the fact that I hate animals and animals hate me.

Anyhow, they decided to give me one. So, there I was, reading a sweet card from them, when all of a sudden they thrust this furry thing into my hands, shouting a chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!" I didn't know what it was, so I held it for a second, when all of a sudden the stupid demonic, (**imagine any colorful word, and insert it here)** thing bites me!! I screamed and somehow ended up on the floor, clutching my hand to my chest. Later on, it turned out that, that thing (a.k.a the gerbil) had rabies! And so, alas, my birthday was spent in the ER, getting shots and random tests done on my body.

I shuddered, remembering_. I really hope that they don't surprise me by buying me a pet._

By now we had arrived at the dining room, where everyone was just sitting down. I took a seat at the table next to Alice, who sat next to Jasper, who sat across from Emmett, who sat next to Rosalie, who sat next to Edward, of whom was opposite to me. Esme sat on one end of the table and, Carlisle on the other. The meal soon began, and a conversation started up.

"Ugh, that orientation was such a bore. Mrs. Williams wouldn't shut up. Seriously, she shouldn't even be principal," Rosalie said, looking disgusted.

"Yeah, that lady just worries about the stupidest things and that Mr. Brooke is such a control freak. He yelled at me for texting!" Emmett complained.

Japer didn't comment.

"I can't believe school starts in less than a month," Edward put in.

"Oh my god! That soon?! Alice we have to go shopping!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, definitely. And you have to come with us Bella!" she said, excited. "In fact we should go tomorrow!"

I groaned. I hated shopping. Besides, even though Charlie and Renee had left quite a bit of money behind for me, I wasn't about to go spend it on clothes. "Actually Alice, I have some errands to run tomorrow, so I think I'll have to pass."

"What on earth do you have to do already? It's not even your first day here and you're busy? Please elaborate," she said, a bit annoyed. I had a feeling that she suspected that I was just trying to avoid shopping.

"Um… I have to go to the bank and set up an account here. I have to check out the school, you know register, and I'd like to see what's changed here in the city since I've left." What I said was true. I did need to do those things.

"Oh Bella, don't worry about school, we've already registered you. But if you want, we could set up a bank account for you tomorrow under the condition that you won't use it for spending here. You're family now, so the money that your parents left behind is to go into a savings account and you will only spend the money we give you," Esme said.

"But…" I was about to make up some excuse, but was cut off by Esme.

"No buts," she said, in a tone that ended the matter.

Dinner soon ended and I got up to help clear the dishes away. I went into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes as Edward entered and set some plates on the counter, next to me.

"Hey, tonight's my turn to do the dishes," he whispered into my ear.

His appearance startled me and I ended up spraying water on both of us.

"Hey! You got me all wet," he complained.

"Well if you didn't just scare the hell out of me, then this wouldn't have happened," I shot back.

"Hey!" he protested, splashing water back at me.

"Edward Cullen you are so going to pay for that!" I said, taking the glass that I was about to wash, which was still filled with water, and dumping it over his head.

"You didn't," he said, fuming.

"I just did," and with that, I stuck my tongue out at him and ran.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO**

**Ok that's it for this chapter.**

**All thanks are due to jojostarr for being my wonderful beta!**

**It's just a filler chapter.**

**I'm having a hard time figuring out what the surprise should be. (I'm suffering from writers block) **

**Any ideas?**

**Well you know what to do.**

**That's right R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys

**Hey Guys!**

**Before I start I'd just like to thank everybody's who has been reviewing/reading my story. It means a lot to me.**

**I would also like to point out that this chapter is dedicated to cullen-obsession for guessing what would happen with Alice, Bella and Edward.**

**And last but not least thank you sooooooooooo much GoldenMoonlight17 for all of your help with everything!!**

**You guys rock!!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**End of chapter 6:** _"Edward Cullen you are so going to pay for that!" I said, taking the glass that I was about to wash, which was still filled with water, and dumping it over his head._

"_You didn't" he said, fuming. _

"_I just did," and with that, I stuck my tongue out at him and ran._

Chapter 7

I took off towards my room, running as fast as I could. This seemed oddly familiar, like I had run away from him like this a long time ago.

I risked a glance behind me to see a furious Edward hot on my heels. I screamed and willed myself to run faster. Within seconds I had reached my room and had to pause for one precious second to open up the stupid door.

In that one second, Edward had grasped my arm just as I had entered the room. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ended up falling onto my bed, dragging Edward down with me. We both ended up in an awkward position. He was on top of me with his arms extended on either side of my body and I was lying on my back facing him.

Both of our faces were inches apart. I looked up at him and blushed. He was staring down at me with an unfathomable expression. We just gazed into each others eyes, lost in the moment, when all of a sudden Alice barged in.

"What's wrong?!" she exclaimed, breathless.

I tore my gaze away from him and looked at a concerned Alice. She just stared at us, a grin playing across her mouth. I blushed further just as Edward got up and sat down next to me. Sneaking a glance at him, I saw that he was embarrassed too.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we need Bella down stairs," she said.

"Ok, just let me change first. I'm soaked," I replied easily, trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Oh Bella, what did you do to your outfit?!" Alice said, annoyed and concerned at the same time

"Edward can explain," was all I said.

She turned to him expectantly, but all he did was shake his head and point back at me. "Ask her," he retorted, looking at me while speaking. He didn't look mad any more, just annoyed.

"No ask him," I repeated.

"No ask her," he repeated as well.

"Oh never mind! I won't ask anyone!" Alice said, giving up. "Just change into something comfortable, like sweats or PJ's. You too Edward."

"Why?" I asked curious.

"You'll find out," was all she said before walking out.

Edward got up to follow her, but stopped at the door. "You're so going to pay for that," he said, smiling at me mischievously, before leaving me worried about what was to come.

I sighed and went to the closet to get a pair of PJ's. I picked the first pair I saw, which consisted of a fitted aqua blue short sleeved T shirt with lime green and purple plaid shorts to go with it. I went to the bathroom to change, quickly brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a braid.

I then headed down stairs and ran into Edward, whom was wearing black sweat pants and a fitted white T shirt that showed off his muscles. I tried to move so that he could go in front of me, but he did the same, both of us copying each others movements. Finally after 2 minutes he just stopped and I took the opportunity to go in front of him and we both headed down the stairs.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I veered left towards the kitchen, only to be pulled back by Edward. As soon as he touched me, I felt that same electric current run through my body.

"You're going the wrong way; the family room is this way," he said, pulling me towards the lighted room across from the kitchen.

I blushed at his proximity, but just nodded and let him pull me along. Once we reached the family room he let go of me and went to sit down next to the guys on the sofa, while I went to sit next to Esme and Rosalie.

"Alrightee!" Alice chirped, talking to me. "The long awaited surprise. What is it? Well I'll tell you, drum roll please…………. Bella Swan, we cordially invite you to be a part of the Cullen family night!" she said, excited.

I looked at her, surprised. _This was it? Thank god it wasn't expensive, and thank god it wasn't a pet!_

"Sure," I said, excited and as curious to see what the Cullen's did on their family nights.

"Ok, now that that's done, we're going to watch a movie!" She said, enthusiastically.

"What kind of movie Alice?" Jasper asked, voicing everyone's question.

"You'll see," and with that, she flicked off the lights, turned on the TV, and pressed play.

I stared at the blank screen and heard voices before the images popped up. As soon as they did I gasped. This was a movie of our childhood.

"Hey Edward, heads up!" I said, in a little girl's voice while the camera shifted to me. I was standing there with a volley ball in my hand, ready to serve.

"Bring it on Bella!" he challenged.

"Ok, here you go!" I replied.

The camera filmed the serve and Edward bumping it back over the net. Then the scene ended abruptly and all of a sudden we were in my old house, throwing a birthday party for Rosalie and Jasper. We were singing _Happy Birthday_ and we watched as the two of them blew out the candles.

The video was a compilation of different memories/events from when we were kids. We sat there for 2 hours, watching our childhood unfold again. During the movie Esme had brought snacks and blankets, and everyone was watching comfortably.

The last scene of the movie was a video of the volley tournament that Edward and I competed in the summer that I was moving. I sat there, awestruck, tears streaming down my face, as I remembered the good old days. Suddenly the lights clicked back on and I quickly wiped them away.

"So what did you all think?" Alice asked, curiously.

"That was amazing," Esme responded teary eyed. "I can't believe you all grew up so fast. I mean look at you guys now."

"Yes, that was amazing," I added.

"I'm so glad everyone liked it! Now on to the next activity, a talent show!" Alice squealed.

_What?!_ I looked at my watch, it was already 11:00 and I was tired.

"But Alice is already 11:00," I whined.

"Bella, this is normal. Family nights don't end till about 1:00. Now back to the talent show. Pair up with a buddy and come up with something. Carlisle and Esme will be the judges."

I asked Rosalie if she'd like to be my partner, but she smiled apologetically at me, "sorry Bella, but Emmett and I are already partners."

"How about you Alice?"

"Sorry Bella, but Jasper and I are partners."

Great that left me with Edward. "Edward?" I asked.

"Looks like we're stuck together after all," he replied, as he came over to where I was sitting. He grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Ok, here are the rules. You have 1 hour to prepare what ever it is that you want to perform and then we'll all meet back here to perform them. Sound good?" she asked.

"Yes Alice," we answered.

"Great, now everyone lets get going," she said, still excited. But then again, when was she never excited?

"Come on Bella, we have to prepare something and I think I have an idea," Edward said, leading me upstairs to his room.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Ohh…. What'll happen?**

**I'm sorry for the cliffy but I have the flu so I just stopped writing for the moment. **

**Don't worry I promise an update by the end of this week! **

**Also sorry for any errors.**

**Last but not least, I want to take my time with Edward and Bella's relation ship. Right now they are denying the feeling that they have for each other, but in time they won't be able to deny them any more, so hang in there, and be patient with me**

**R&R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys**

**AP WEEK IS OVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!**

**Sorry, I'm a bit hyper.**

**So without further due here is the long awaited chapter 8!**

**As always, Happy reading!**

**This is the edited chapter sorry i accidently reposted it instead of replacing it like i planned too.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**End of Chapter 7:**_"Ok, here are the rules. You have 1 hour to prepare what ever it is that you want to perform and then we'll all meet back here to perform them. Sound good?" she asked._

"_Yes Alice," we answered._

"_Great, now everyone lets get going," she said, still excited. But then again, when was she never excited?_

"_Come on Bella, we have to prepare something and I think I have an idea," Edward said, leading me upstairs to his room._

Chapter 8

I sat in Edward's room, still in shock. His room was amazing! Like my room, one side of the wall was covered with shelf after shelf filled with countless CD's, rather than books like the shelves in my room had. He also had a grand piano!! I stared at it in awe. He chuckled at my expression.

"What do you think?" he asked, sounding curious and amused.

"Um….wow," was all I could say. I was still staring at the grand piano. Even with the enormous instrument, his room was large and spacious, complete with a black leather sofa and king size bed. I walked towards the piano and sat on the bench. I was just about to lift the lid that protected the keys, but stopped.

"Do you mind?" I asked. I didn't want to seem rude. As a musician, you should always ask others before you use their instruments. I hated it whenever people played around with my guitar without asking

"Not at all, you play?" He seemed surprised.

"Of course. I was in a band back home, but that was a long time ago. It was a phase my friends and I went through and sometimes I played the keyboard. I also played the guitar and I sang too."

"Cool. What type of music did you play?" he asked, curious.

"Um… all sorts of stuff. One of my friends loved to write her own songs, so we preformed some of them for the neighbors. We also played local songs, but we tried to keep a variety. We played things from B_oys Like Girls_, to P_aramore…_ so long as it was rock. Hip hop was played rarely, but we could still pull it off." I sighed, remembering.

"That's pretty impressive! So, I was thinking that we should perform a song..." He trailed off suggestively.

"That's a good idea, but what song should we play?" I asked.

We sat there thinking for a moment, when all of a sudden I got an idea. I lifted the lid to the piano and glanced at Edward. He nodded, signaling that it was alright, but raised an eyebrow in confusion. I simply ignored him and began to play.

As soon as he heard the opening notes, recognition flashed across his face. I stumbled across the keys, still rusty, and he came over to help me out. I moved over to give him space, and he took over, as I began to sing.

As soon as we finished, he turned to grin crookedly at me.

"Great choice, and by the way, you have an amazing voice," he complimented, staring at me.

"Thanks." I blushed at the comment and looked away hiding my chagrin.

"We are so gonna kick ass," he said.

"Totally," I replied.

"So," he said, looking at his watch, "we still have 20 minutes. What do you wanna do?"

"Hmm…. how about we play 20 questions? I still haven't caught up with my best buddy in a long time," I offered.

"Ok, you first," he said.

And so the game began.

...

**The talent show…**

Edward and I were the first downstairs for the talent show, ready to perform. We met Carlisle and Esme along the way and had just sat down, beginning a pleasant conversation, when all of a sudden, the lights turned off. Before we could register what had happened, two blinding spotlights flickered on and pointed towards the empty area where we were all to perform.

I sat there, confused for a moment, and was about to ask Edward what was going on when out of nowhere, runway music began to play, and Alice walked into the room.

"Hello everybody, tonight's main event is a summer fashion show!!" She yelled enthusiastically into her fake microphone. Which, sadly, was a giant _pencil_? "Alrightee, tonight's models are Jasper and Rosalie Hale!"

_Rosalie? Wait, wasn't she Emmett's partner?_

"They will be wearing three different outfits. Tonight's theme will be _totally elegant evening_." She did a quick wave of her hand as a signal, and Jasper, seeing it, began to walk into the room. Wearing black casual slacks and a lime green button-up shirt, he walked forward and showed off his clothing. As he turned around to leave, we applauded politely.

Next up was Rosalie, who looked fabulous in a red dress that elegantly trailed across the floor. She looked like a queen and boy did she look gorgeous. I glanced over at Emmett, who had just joined us, to see his mouth hanging open.

I snickered as Edward poked him in the ribs saying, "dude, keep your mouth open any wider, and your jaw will fall off."

He quickly shut it and glared at Edward, who in turn ignored him.

The show continued on with Jasper looking stunning in his formal attire, and Rosalie looking just as great in a pink polka dotted dress, and even a green club dress. This continued until all three outfits for each model were shown, and the show ended.

As soon as they were done, Emmett ran to the front of the performing area, grabbed a chair and sat down facing us.

We stared back confused.

He sat there looking at us for a moment, before suddenly asking a question. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

_He wasn't serious was he?_ I was thinking that just as Edward said, "what the hell?!"

We just looked at him for a few minutes, until Rosalie, Jasper and Alice joined us.

"To get on the other side, Emmett." Rosalie said, sounding annoyed.

"WRONG!" He shouted. "The flippen chicken, crossed the flippen road, to get to the flippen KFC, to meet his flippen doom! Mwa ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" And with that, he ran out of the room.

We sat there, shocked for a moment, before we all burst out laughing. Tears were streaming down our faces as we thought of the retarded joke he made up, and the straight face he'd said it with.

Sigh….

As soon as we all calmed down, Edward got up and walked towards the piano. When he sat down and realized that I hadn't followed, he stood up once more and came over to me.

"Come on Bella," he said.

"No Edward."

I suddenly felt really shy and didn't want to perform anymore. This had never happened before, but hey, there's a first for everything right?

He sighed and before I knew it, he'd lifted me into the air and flung me over his shoulders, before leading the way to the piano.

"Put me down Edward!" I yelled, pounding him with my fists in an attempt to let me go.

"Not a chance," he replied.

"Put me down!" I repeated, trying to glare at him.

"Ok, but under one condition. Promise."

"What?"

"Just say you promise." He repeated.

By now, I was getting dizzy from being held upside down, so I just said whatever he told me to repeat, without completely understanding what it was. What I did know though, was that I just wanted to be on the ground again.

I got my wish. Edward set me back on my feet, but I wobbled a bit, still dizzy. He caught me and whispered "Show time."

"Wait, _what_?" I asked nervously.

"You just promised," he said.

"Huh, when did I say that?" I asked.

"Just now, before I put you down. Besides, there's no need to be nervous…you'll stun them silly!" And with that, he strode over to the piano, put his hands on the keys and looked up at me expectantly.

I stared back and nodded. _Oh well here goes nothing._

Edward began the opening keys as I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment when I would sing. I stood there with my eyes closed, feeling the many eyes on me. Ignoring them, I opened my mouth and began to sing.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
you've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark

As soon as I finished the first verse, memories of performing rushed into my mind. When I tried to push them away, for some strange reason, I was left with memories of my parents. As _those_ memories flashed through my mind, I could feel my voice getting sadder.

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

I suddenly felt like crying, but fought hard. _Not here Bella_. Instead, I ended up adding more emotion to my voice.

and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind

listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart...mm..mmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye

**(This song is called Listen to your heart by DHT, in case you didn't know. There are 2 versions; this one only contains a piano.)**

…………………………………….

As soon as we finished, I opened up my eyes and looked around to see shocked expressions on everyone's faces. I blushed, suddenly self conscious.

_Was I that bad? _

But just before I could freak out, Edward stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and we took a bow. As soon as we were done, it seemed to dawn upon everyone that we had finished, because they stood up and began cheering, while furiously clapping their hands.

I blushed once more and turned to Edward, who just looked down at me and smiled, before leading me towards the piano bench. Sitting down, we turned around to face Carlisle and Esme; our judges.

**And that's it for this chapter……**

**Was it good? Bad? Tell me what you all thought.**

**What did you all think of the song I picked?**

**Sorry for the cliffy. I was in a rush to get this chapter out.**

**Next chapter should be updated soon**

**You guys know what to do. That's right read and review. Hey that rhymes hehe.**

**Also this is a reminder that this chapter has not been edited yet. So sorry for any mistakes!**

**Peace. **

**Vampirefanatic**


	9. chapter 9

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry for waiting so long.**

**I've been busy and still am!**

**School finally finished! But now I start drivers-ed. **

**Ugh, there's still so much to do, AAAHHHHHH!**

**Ok I'll stop ranting.**

**Basically I just want to apologize for making you all wait so long!**

**Enough said, and on to the story!**

**This chapter has not been edited yet! So sorry for the mistakes.**

**End of Chapter 8: **_I blushed once more and turned to Edward, who just looked down at me and smiled, before leading me towards the piano bench. Sitting down, we turned around to face Carlisle and Esme; our judges._

Chapter 9

"OK, everybody, before we announce who the winner/winners are, I just want you all to know that you are all winners to me," Esme trailed off, looking at each of us in turn, conveying with her eyes that she wanted us to understand.

We nodded silently, and Carlisle continued.

"Aright, on to the winners," he said before yawning hugely.

3rd place; The fashion show, with Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

2nd place: Why did the chicken cross the road? By Emmett.

1st: Bella and Edward, playing _Listen to Your Heart. _

"Congrats and goodnight," and with that Carlisle got up and headed to bed.

"Goodnight everybody," Esme said giving us all hugs, before following after her husband.

I let out a huge yawn and got up from the piano bench.

"Tired?" Edward asked

"Tired is a bit of an understatement," I stated. I was more than pooped.

"Well too bad, its time to celebrate," he said grinning mischievously

"What?!" I said a bit shocked. _Where are we going to celebrate at 2 in the morning?_

"Come on Bella, we won, so we gotta do something," he said.

"No, I'm too tired," I whined.

"Too bad, let's go," he said grabbing my hand.

"You'd better listen to him, other wise we won't hear the end of it if you don't. Seriously Edward hates losing. Congrats though, I'd knew you'd be awesome," Alice said, wishing me goodnight, and giving me a hug before following everyone out, probably going to bed.

I sighed and turned around. "Where are we going?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Relax, we're just going to the kitchen," he said.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"For ice cream," he stated simply.

"Oh," I said trailing off, not sure what to say.

Once we got to the kitchen, he told me to sit at the table, while he went to the freezer.

"What flavor?" He asked.

"Umm, what do you have?" I asked.

"We have chocolate, mint, vanilla, strawberry, and cookies'n'cream" he said listing all of the flavors.

"I'll have mint," I said without a second thought. **(I love mint ice-cream! Yum! I suggest you all eat some when reading this) **"Hey why don't we create something," I asked.

"Like what?" He asked curious.

"Like a sundae or something."

"Sure, what kind of toppings do you need?"

"Hmm… I'll need Oreos, fudge, whip cream, cool whip, and chocolate chips." I stated.

"Here," he said placing all of the ingredients on to the island.

"Thanks," I said while grabbing the bowls that Edward had scooped ice cream into.

"What are you doing?"He asked, watching me throw in all of the ingredients randomly.

"You'll see," I said.

"At least let me help," he pleaded.

"That's ok, I'm already done. Here you go, enjoy!" I handed him the concoction of blended up mint ice cream mixed with Oreos, cool whip, chocolate chips, fudge, and a huge tower of whip cream on the top

"Ummm, what is it?" He asked eyeing it like it was something toxic.

I laughed at his expression. "Just try it you baby," I teased.

He scoffed, "baby?"

"You heard me Cullen."

"Whatever Swan." He retorted.

"Look we can go back and forth all night, but I'm pooped and I really want to go to bed, so just try it already." I said taking a huge bite out of my own. "Mmmmm this hits the spot," I sighed, before taking another gigantic bite.

"Are you sure it's edible?" he asked playfully.

"Of course it is Edward, I'm an amazing cook. The only person to never trust when they cook would be Re….." I caught my self at the end, gasping in realization at what I was about to say. I wasn't ready to talk about her yet. **(Can u all guess who this is?) **

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked in concern.

I just stood there frozen, trying to dispel those memories. I didn't want to remember that yet. When I was ready, then and only then would I revisit those memories. I shook my head, trying to clear my now clouded mind.

"It's nothing. Look if you're not going to eat it then just dump it ok?"

He just looked at me confused at my sharp tone. He also looked a bit hurt.

I ignored him, and said a cold goodnight before turning on my heel and heading up to my room.

As soon as I go to my room, I flung myself onto my bed and began to sob. _I really miss mom and dad._ As I lay there in self pity, I realized that I was mean to Edward, who was just playing around, and trying to have fun, while I was cold hearted. _Gosh I feel really bad; I think I should go apologize. After all; none of this was his fault. For goodness sake he has no idea why I snapped like that. Now I really feel horrible._ Thinking this, I got up to wash my tearstained face. As soon as I was done I headed to the kitchen to go apologize to Edward.

When I go tot the kitchen I saw Edward sitting there, eating the ice cream. _Wow he's actually eating it? _"Hey, you didn't have to eat it if you didn't want to," I said.

He looked up at me startled, but quickly composed his features, into an unemotional mask. As I looked at his now expressional face I felt sad.

"Can I help you with anything?" He asked a bit frostily.

Hearing his cold tone made me flinch slightly. "Umm… I came to apologize for how I acted earlier. It's just that I was reminded I of how René used to cook, and I just got scared. Ever since my parents died, it hurts to think about them. I'm just not ready to talk or think about the stuff that we did together. I really shouldn't have taken out my emotions on you like that. It was wrong and I'm sorry." All this time I had been avoiding his eyes, but now I took a chance by looking up at him to see if I was forgiven. As I stared into his eyes searching for forgiveness, he lifted his hand to wipe away the tears that had come out.

"It's ok Bella. I forgive you. Gosh I didn't know you'd start crying," He joked.

I laughed. So its ok then?" I asked.  
"Of course its ok. Silly Bella. You know that its really hard to stay mad at you, it always was. Come on lets head to bed."

He got up and put his dishes in the sink before walking back to me and taking my hand. The walk to my room was silent, but it wasn't awkward, just comfortable.

As soon as we reached my door, I turned to wish him good night. But before I could say anything he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks for the ice cream it was awesome," He said.

"You're welcome," I breathed into his chest. The hug was so unexpected, but it felt so right.

As soon as he let go of me he stared into my eyes. "Bella, if you ever wan to talk, I'll be here to listen. OK?" He asked.

I stared back into his eyes, and saw some sort of emotion that I couldn't place.

"OK Bella?" He asked again.

"Ok." I responded.

"Alright then, goodnight. Sweet dreams," He said before turning to head for his room.

"Hey Edward," I called.

He turned around.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he said smirking, before turning around to head to his room.

As soon as he closed his door, I turned an headed into my room. As I lay in bed, something suddenly dawned upon me.

I loved Edward Cullen.

……………………………………..

**So what did you think?**

**I'm so sorry for having to make you all wait so long**

**I'm working on the next chapter right now and hopefully it will be posted soon.**

**Till then….**

**Vampirefanatic **


	10. Chapter 10

Shopping with Alice

**Hey everybody!**

**Ok first things first; **

**Just so no one is confused this chapter takes place**_**two weeks after **_**Bella has her epiphany.**

**I'm really sorry for not posting. I will be posting a lot more after drivers-ed finishes. It's just that there's so much to do aside from drivers-ed. I feel like I'm still in school. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter long for you guys because I won't be posting until drivers-ed finished. So please hang in there and please be patient with me. please!**

**Happy reading! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 10

"WAKE UP BELLA!" Alice screamed for the 15th time this morning. "Seriously does she sleep like a rock or what?!" She said frustrated.

I tried not to laugh. I had been up for the past 10 minutes, but was too lazy to get out from under the covers where I was warm and snug. It was just really funny, hearing Alice so annoyed. I suppressed a laugh, as I heard her muffled sigh of aggravation from under the covers. "Ugh, oh wait I know!" She suddenly said, in a tone that made me picture her throwing her hands in the air, as the light bulb clicked on above her head, only to be shattered seconds later from being overpowered with her crazy excitement at 7:00 in the morning, on a Sunday.

"Emmet! Hey EMMET! Help me wake Bella Up!" She screamed.

_Uh ohh…._, I thought_._ Suddenly, someone was jumping on the bed.

"_I'm A BARBIE GIRL IN THE BARBIE WOOOORLD!!_…" Emmet sung in an irritating high pitched voice. Gosh, he was a terrible singer. I tried ignoring it, but he just wouldn't shut up! **(Can anyone imagine Emmet doing something like that?)**

"What the hell Emmet! Leave me alone!" I shouted, trying to make him stop.

"Not until you get out of bed", he said sounding like a 5 year old, still jumping on the bed. "Where was I…….. Oh yeah! _COME ON BARBIE, LET"S GO PARTY_!!..…."

"Shut UP!! I'm not getting out of bed, I don't want to and you can't make m…" I stopped. Everything was quite. No more singing and jumping. I lay there for a minute listening to the quite. _Uh ohh…., something bad is going to happen, I can just feel it._ I quickly threw off my covers, but not fast enough, because all of a sudden I felt my self go airborne. I screamed. Emmet had just flipped over my mattress, with so much force, that instead of me ending up on the floor, he sent me flying. I scrunched my eyes shut waiting for the impact of my fall, but nothing came. Instead I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, as someone caught me. The impact of my fall made the person stumble backward, and we ended up sprawled on the floor. The two of us groaned in unison. I then opened my eyes, only to find myself inches away from pair of emerald green eyes. _Oh, no not again_, I thought. I blushed furiously and quickly got off, of him.

"I'm so sorry" I began as Edward picked himself up off of the floor, but was speechless as soon as I realized that he was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms, with no shirt. I stood there ogling for a moment, but was interrupted by a furious Edward.

"What the hell were you thinking Emmet?" He yelled.

I flinched slightly. He could be scary, but hey Emmet deserved his wrath. I smiled to myself, watching an uncomfortable looking Emmet, lost for words.

"Uh Ohhh…" Emmet responded, sounding like a five year old having been caught sneaking a cookie before dinner.

I suppressed a giggle at his poor attempt to make up an excuse.

"Dude, you could have hurt her!" Edward continued, ignoring Emmet.

I was surprised to see that he cared, and blushed at his comment.

"Hey it's not my fault, its Alice's," Emmet said, passing the buck on who was to blame.

"Hey!" Alice protested surprised.

"Umm guys" I said hesitantly, but it was no use, they were arguing, all hell had officially broke loose.

I just stood there for a few minutes, wondering what would happen if I tried to leave. Would they even notice? I didn't think so. I walked toward the door, but suddenly felt someone grab my wrist. _Shoot_, I mentally kicked myself. I looked down to see a tiny Alice dragging me back towards a concerned Edward and Emmet.

"Just ask her" Alice said.

_Ask me what? _I thought confused

I was just abut to ask when al of a sudden Emmet blurted out an apology

"I'm so sorry Bella! It was an accident, you weren't meant to go flying." He said.

I looked up at him, only to be met with the full force of his puppy dog eyes, pleading for mercy. "It's ok Emmett," I answered, kicking my self internally. _Seriously Bella, why do you have to be such a softie?_

"Oh thank god," he said, then he grabbed me into a huge bear hug.

"Can't………BREATHE ...EMMET!"

Once he put me down, I turned towards an anxious Edward.

"Are you sure you're OK Bella?" he asked.

"I'm fine Edward," I said.

Things between Edward and I had been great. He was a really great listener, and I found that I was comfortable around him. I was able to open up and talk a little about Charlie and Renee. He listened every time and because of that I was forever grateful. In essence Edward cared. He always was caring, that was what made him such a great friend.

"Alright if you're sure," he said sounding a bit uncertain, before heading to his room, to change.

As soon as he left, Alice pounced.

"Hey Bella guess what we're doing today?" She asked in a sing -song voice.

_Uh oooh…._ I thought. _Nothing good can come out of this_. I suppressed a sigh of frustration, and responded with the same sing-song voice "Shopping right? Yay, cause you know I just love shopping." I mocked.

"Now that's the spirit Bella!" she said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Ugh, Alice, this really isn't necessary," I said for the hundredth time, trying to convince her to leave me alone.

Of course it necessary, school starts in a week and we need clothes. She stated as if it wa s the most obvious thing in the world.

I sighed; this argument would be a lost cause so I might as well give in. I really wasn't in the mood to argue. "Fine, but can I at least have breakfast." I asked.

Of course, I wasn't gonna make you go hungry to the mall, especially since we'll be spending the whole day there

I gawked _the WHOLE day?!_

Alice must have read my mind, because she giggled, come on Bella this is a whole day affair.

"Ugh, whatever Alice," I said annoyed before heading down to have breakfast, but not before that evil little pixie shouted, "hurry up Bella!"

I didn't bother acknowledging her. Instead I thought of a way to annoy her, and I knew just how to do it. I entered the kitchen with a mischievous grin, as I walked over to the cabinet to get some cereal. Shortly after sitting down I was joined by a clean Edward, who looked at me suspiciously.

"Bella why are you eating so slowly?" he asked a bit amused, watching me eat one grain of cereal separately.

"I think you know why," I said.

He just chuckled, at my annoyed tone. "Let me guess, Alice is taking you shopping."

"Congrtas for figuring it out captain genius; do you want a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically.

He chuckled again, "Someone's in a bad mood aren't they?"

"You'd be too, especially if it involves the whole day." I retorted back.

He flinched slightly, "the whole day?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I said annoyed to how oblivious he was. I mean come on he's lived with Alice for years! Hasn't he ever noticed or even taken a trip with her to the mall? Once you let that little shop-aholic into the mall all hell breaks loose.

"Wow that sucks," he said sympathetically.

"Wait you're not coming," I asked slightly panicked.

"Are you kidding me? I went to the mall with her once, and let's just say I haven't set foot in it since that day well aside form when it was absolutely necessary. But don't worry Jasper and Emmett will be there to help console you," he added, trying to make me feel better.

"Hmph, this sucks, how come you aren't being forced against your will?" I asked.

"That's easy Carlisle needs me to help him out at the clinic today," he answered.

"Oh, well I guess that's ok, but still some people have all the luck."

He chuckled in response. "Well I've gotta go, but I'll see you tonight, and hey maybe we can do something later on….Sound cool?" he asked.

I blushed….. "Umm…. Sure," I replied

"Alright see you tonight." He said before heading to the garage.

"Yeah if I survive," I replied glumly.

He laughed at that, "well you'd better hurry before Alice comes down and drags you out," he said before heading out the door.

As soon as he left, Alice popped into the kitchen looking frustrated. "What's taking so long?" She asked.

"Nothing," I replied, popping another peace of cereal into my mouth, chewing and then swallowing slowly. I was about to eat another piece but Alice snatched my bowl away from me.

"Hey I was eating that!" I protested

"Too bad, you're taking forever, now hurry up and get dressed so we can leave," she commanded before dumping my breakfast into the sink.

I huffed and stomped up the stairs to my room. As soon as I got there, I marched over to my closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans, a white camisole, and an aqua blue polo. As soon as I got dressed, I brushed my hair and put it up into a pony tail before heading down stairs, to meet my doom.

**5 hrs later……………………………………………….**

"Alice, please not another store!" Emmett and I whined in unison. We had been at the mall for 3 hours now, and I felt like I was going to die! Seriously, my feet are killing me, and I think my arms were going to break form carrying so many bags. I felt kinda bad for Emmett, he was carrying at least 3 times more than me. I glanced over at Jasper, surprised he hadn't complained yet_. Maybe he's used to it_, I thought.

"Stop complaining Emmett," Rosalie commanded.

"Hey Emmett what time is it?" I asked.

"How should I know? I can't tell with all of these bags I'm carrying," he complained.

"Its 2:00," Jasper answered.

My stomach grumbled in response.

Wow Bella, was that your stomach? Emmet asked a bit loudly.

I blushed, "umm…yeah, but that's because I'm _staarrrving_" I whined, all embarrassment gone.

"So am I," Emmett replied.

"You're always hungry," I retorted.

"So," he challenged.

"So nothing, hey why don't we eat?"

"Don't ask me, ask Alice "the almighty", maybe if you ask her politely, she'll grant us permission," he mocked, annoyed.

I laughed at that, but turned around to ask Alice.

"Hey Alice, can we eat now?" I asked.

No response.

By now we had entered another store, and Alice was too busy throwing clothes to Rosalie, at full speed, which in turn, shoved them at me to try on.

I sighed. This was clearly going to take a while. But seriously weren't we done yet? We had already gone to 15, at least. I lost count after the fifth, and we had bought tons of shoes and clothes. While thinking this I tried on a pair of skinny jeans, with a purple shaded long sleeved top. Once I finished I stepped out for inspection.** (Shirt on profile. It's super cute!)**

"Hmmmm….rose what do you think?" Alice asked studying the outfit intently.

"Umm…..Alice can we stop, I'm tired and I'm staaaaarrrving!" I whined.

"It's a definite yes," Rose answered, both of them ignoring me; that is until my stomach grumbled loudly once again. Hearing this seemed to snap then out of their shopping daze, and they looked up at me surprised.

I blushed at the sudden attention, but repeated what I said.

"Silly Bella," Alice joked. "If you were that hungry, all you had to do was ask, and we would have stopped to eat."

To this Emmett snorted. "She did, and you just ignored her. Seriously you guys were like zombies."

Rosalie smacked his head, while Alice gave him a withering look, before turning back to me.

Alright how about one last stop and then we're done for the day.

"Fine," I sighed giving in.

"Yay!" She squealed, before running ahead, but not before turning around and commanding Emmet and Jasper to take everything to the car.

I sighed. _I just can't wait till I get home_.

…………………………………………………

**So what do you think?**

**This was just a filler chappie, until school starts which is gonna happen really soon.**

**Please review!**

**Vampirefanatic**

**P.s this chapter hasnt been edited yet.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the revised chapter 11**

**Some of it is still the same but i've added alot of new things.**

**Happy Reading!**

End of chapter 10: _"Alright how about one last stop and then we're done for the day."_

"_Fine," I sighed giving in._

"_Yay!" She squealed, before running ahead, but not before turning around and commanding Emmet and Jasper to take everything to the car._

_I sighed. I just can't wait till I get home._

XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Chapter 11

Upon arriving home from our shopping trip, _more like the trip to hell, _I stumbled under my load of bags, as I climbed the stairs to my room.

Along the way I tripped and was ready to fall, but instead I felt a pair of familiar strong arms catch me.

I sighed. _He was my savior._

_Wait where did that thought come from? _I questioned myself.

Oh that's right. I, Isabella Swan, have fallen harder than I have ever fallen before, for my best friend, and now somewhat brother, Edward Cullen.

_Brother? No that doesn't seem right_, I didn't love Edward as a brother, my love for him was much, much stronger.

_Too bad he doesn't feel the same way. _

I sighed again. Although I've been living with my new adoptive family, the Cullen's, for two weeks now, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, were more of siblings and great friends compared to Edward. Even though Edward and I are part of the same adoptive family, I still can't accept him as a brother.

He's not a brother, he's more than that, and he's more than a friend, but oh I don't know, he's just **not** a brother, if you know what I mean.

As I thought about all of this, my head started to hurt, so I decided to just forget about it.

Anyway as he helped me gather my now scattered bags, I couldn't help but look at his beauty, and blush at his close proximity.

He met my gaze and smiled crookedly at me before helping me up.

"So, how was shopping?" He asked casually.

"Umm….. Do you really want to know?" I asked questioning his sanity.

"That bad huh?" He asked with sympathy.

"Bad is an understatement. It was a trip to hell," I retorted.

He snorted at me response.

By now we had reached my room and as soon as we entered I dumped my things on the floor and flung myself onto my bed exhausted.

A few seconds later I felt Edwards weight next to me.

"So are our plans for tonight cancelled?" He asked.

_What? Oh yeah how could I forget that Edward and I were going to hang out after we came back from shopping._

I quickly sat up. "NO! We're still going to hang out," I replied quickly. _I would spend all my time with Edward if it weren't for a certain pixie._

He laughed at my sudden energy.

"Alright well why don't you get ready and I'll meet you downstairs in 15," he instructed.

"Um, sure but where are we going?" I asked curious

"To the movies."

"Oh ok," I replied slightly relieved that it wasn't something over the top.

"That fine with you?" He asked.

"Yeah totally. What are we watching?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all he said before heading to his room to get ready.

I sighed I hated the unknown, but got up to get ready anyway.

I headed to the closet and took out a pair of dark washed skinny jeans, and paired it with the purple shaded sweater Alice got for me today. **(Pic. of sweater on profile)**

I then headed to the bathroom, to freshen up and change.

As soon as I washed my face and put my hair into a messy pony tail, I grabbed my beat up converse and headed downstairs to meet Edward.

As soon as I reached the foyer, Edward appeared and we walked to the garage together.

As soon as we reached the garage, Edward proceeded to lead me to his Volvo, but I refused to move.

He turned to look at me questioningly, but I refused to met his gaze

"What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

I ignored his question and asked my own instead.

"Can I drive?"

"What?" He asked confused.

I sighed and looked at him, repeating my question.

"Can I drive?"

He looked at me for a moment.

"Why?" He asked confused

"Umm, lets see, it may be the fact that since I've come here, I've been driven everywhere. My poor baby is being neglected. I need to drive her," I stated.

"Her?" He asked amused, a smirk on his face.

"Yes her", I said scowling.

"What's her name?" He asked with a teasing smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well Mr. Cullen that is none of your business, just answer the question."

"Hmmmm", he replied, finger on chin, imitating the perfect picture of a Greek god contemplating.

I sighed annoyed with his act.

He laughed, but replied with a "NO."

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Because this was my idea, therefore I drive," he concluded.

"Come on Edward, please?" I asked, trying to sway him.

"Not a chance," he responded before heading to his car, thinking I'd follow him.

I didn't, instead I stayed rooted in my spot fuming quietly.

_This was so not fair. I want to drive. Wait I've got just the thing_! I thought excitedly.

_Maybe if I test tried my new puppy dog pout he'd cave. After all it's worked on Alice. Yep that's right Alice Cullen, caved with my superior puppy dog pouting abilities. _

When he noticed that I still wasn't following he made his way back over to me.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked.

"I wanna drive," I protested, not looking at him.

"We're still discussing this?" He sighed slightly frustrated with my stubbornness.

_On 3,_ I thought.

_1 _

_2_

_3…_

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes, and bit my lip nervously all the while saying

"Please" breathlessly.

I saw him falter slightly, and smiled, but all too soon he shook his head and said "no."

I frowned, defeated, and saw him grin in response.

_Darn, it didn't work. Oh well….._

"Fine." I huffed. "But next time I'm driving," and with that I brushed past him and made my way over to the car.

He didn't respond, instead he followed behind and opened my door for me.

Not a minute later he was next to me, and revving up the engine, before backing up and heading to the cinema.

The drive was short, considering the fact that we lived close to the cinema, and we were soon in line for tickets.

"So what movie are we going to see?" I asked curiously.

"I am legend."

"What's it about?" I asked. I hadn't heard of the movie, so I didn't know what to expect.

"I'm not entirely sure, but Emmett recommended it, mentioning something about vampires. I thought I'd be pretty interesting. It also got a lot of reviews."

"Oh, well, ok."

By now we had reached the concession stand, and Edward bought us large buttered popcorn, and 2 cherry slurpees, after which he proceeded to guide me to the theatre.

By the time we arrived, we had found seats in the center of the theatre, and sat down to wait until the movie started.

**½ way through the movie……………………**

**CAUTION SPOILER ALERT!!**

**Do not read the following if you haven't watched the movie yet.**

**If you don't care then continue on.**

**If you haven't seen the movie and don't care you may be confused so see it later if you want.**

I was freaking out. _What the hell is going on?!_

So far the movie started off, with one guy and his dog living in New York all by themselves.

How did this happen?

Well according to what I've not shut my eyes to, the reason why he's by himself is because everyone was relocated when a vaccine that's supposed to cure cancer back fires and creates this weirdo disease. And so he is left living in the big apple,

All

By

**Himself. **

With the infected people of course.

Then we soon find all of this stuff about his life.

1. He's trying to cure this disease, by doing lab tests on infected rats. _Which scared the hell outta me._

2. He talks to manikins cauz he's lonely. _He's definitely lost it._

3. He's found a huge group of infected people. _Which also scared the hell outta me._

4. He captured one of them, and now he's doing tests on her

And finally we come to where I'm cowering my seat, unaware of the fact that I'm clutching Edward hand, in a death grip.

…………………………………….

The main character has come upon one of the manikins whom he named Fred, in front of a building, and is screaming at him as to why he's standing there.

He didn't put him there so who did?

**(Have I lost you guys? If you're confused PM me. Or look up the movie.)**

All of a sudden he starts shooting at the manikin like a madman.

Shortly after his bullet spree, he moves closer to "Fred" and all of a sudden he's trapped.

The infected have caught him.

………

Soon after this scene we see the infected person, and I scream, and in a flash, I've grabbed Edward, and am dragging him out of the theatre, sobbing.

As soon as we're out of the theatre, I felt Edward wrap his arms around me, comforting me, and I relaxed slightly.

"Shh, Bella it's ok," he soothed, rubbing my back, and soon I'm relaxed.

Once he notices he loosens his grip on me, but still holds me in his arms.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked, completely oblivious to the fact that I'm sitting in his lap and that our faces are mere inches apart.

"A movie," he responded, now amused at my reaction to it.

"Humph, don't make fun of me, I'm terrified of these types of movies."

"I figured that part out when you almost broke my hand with your death grip."

I blushed.

"You've got one arm Bella. I didn't know you were that strong." He teased.

I huffed.

"Aww don't be mad", he said kissing my forehead softly.

As soon as he did I froze, shocked as to what he just did.

He pulled back suddenly, having felt my reaction. Looking at me with hurt in his eyes.

I stared back stupidly._ What was wrong with me?! He just kissed me and what am I doing? Nothing!_

Once he felt my reaction, he gently removed me from his lap and set me next to him.

I stared at him confused, but he refused to meet my gaze.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing", he replied coldly.

I flinched at his harsh tone.

He noticed and turned to face me.

As he stared into my eyes he seemed to see the confusion and hurt in them, and so he began to explain.

"It's just that I kissed you and well I guess I shouldn't have done that."

_Wait what?_

He was still mumbling stuff, but I wasn't paying attention. I was having an epiphany.

Edward kissed me not on the lips but still. This had to mean something. But could it really be what I think it is? I don't know. I guess I'll find out.

Edward, I said.

He stopped talking and looked at me.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't be sorry", I whispered.

"What?" He asked again.

I sighed but didn't repeat what I said. Instead I closed the small distance between our faces, and pressed my lips to his lightly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Now come on lets go see something else."

"We can't do that," he said.

"Why not, we're in here aren't we?" I argued. "Besides I won't be able to sleep tonight after seeing that, so we're going to see Enchanted," I declared.

"Enchanted?" Edward asked slightly horrified.

"Yes enchanted," I repeated before pulling him into the theatre.

Since we had been watching I am legend, the same time Enchanted was being played, we were able to catch the 2nd half of it.

And boy was it worth it.

I smiled, now this was the type of movie I enjoyed. Especially with my boyfriend sitting next to me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXO

**So what did you think of this revised chapter?**

**Was it better than the original?**

**It has not been edited yet.**

**And finally, sorry if you were confused during this chapter; it may be replaced later but for the moment it stays.**

**Vampirefanatic**

**P.s info for "Breaking Free" is posted on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody!**

**I hope you liked the revised chapter 11. **

**And thanks for not totally bashing out on me for not keeping my promise.**

**I'm really sorry about that, my grandfather was in the ER. He's a lot better now thank god.**

**Basically I just wanna thank you all for being patient with me. **

**Thanks.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_End of Chapter 11: _

**(INSERT HERE)**

Chapter 12

**Sunday Afternoon:**

"Alllllllliiiiiiiiicccccceeeeee," I whined, yet again as she shoved me into another dressing room, a shower of clothes falling overhead, as she found yet another "cute outfit".

"Stop whining and just try them on," she commanded, before telling me she was going to look for some more stuff.

"Bella, when will you learn that you can't win against Alice," Edward said through the closed door.

When Alice had declared she was going to take me shopping , and asked if anyone wanted to come along, Edward graciously offered, much to my relief, and so far he had been carrying all of the bags, which he just previously placed into the car before joining Alice to help critique my outfits.

My heart thudded in response to his velvety voice, as I tried on the first outfit. This outfit consisted of a pair of black roll up sweats that had piano keys covering one leg. The shirt was a white boyfriend tank top, with musical notes scattered across the entire front. I actually liked it.

"Well Edward you never know, If I whine so much that it gets so annoying, maybe, just maybe, Alice would get annoyed and another trip to hell would be shortened." I answered as I opened the door.

He chuckled at my newfound nickname for the shopping trips Alice and I had.

"So what do you think?" I asked, turning full circle to model the outfit for him. I had a feeling he'd like it.

But being the klutz that I was, while circling for him I tripped on god knows what and began to fall forward.

I braced myself, a reflex reaction, but Edward caught me.

He was always catching me.

"Well Bella, I think this is the best outfit that you've tried on so far", he said as he righted me, fingers playing with the keys on my leg.

I flushed slightly, but composed myself quickly.

"Edward these keys won't make any noise."

"I know. But I have to say, these may be my favorite set of keys," he replied smirking slyly.

I blushed, and swatted his arm, before stalking back to the dressing room without a backward glance.

I sighed, _he was to charming for his own good_, I thought as I tried on the second outfit.

This outfit consisted of a pair of light wash skinny jeans, an orange Crush T-shirt, with a brown and orange plaid jacket. Paired with it were a brown and orange plaid headband, and a pair of orange converse. **(Outfits on profile)**

Just as I finished Alice came back and squealed next to Edward as she saw the outfit.

"Bella we have to get that, it's so cute on you!"

I sighed, annoyed, but said nothing, as I turned to Edward; he just smirked, at how annoyed I was.

Before I could say something witty, Alice thrust another outfit into my hand, and pushed me into the dressing room.

I sighed again, and so the rest of the afternoon was spent like this.

**Sunday Evening:**

I sighed angrily for the hundredth time this evening as Alice added the final touches of make up, for my date with Edward tonight. I wouldn't have been here if it weren't for a certain green eyed boyfriend of mine, of whom I was in debt to.

I sighed again annoyed with my self and with Alice whom unleashed the full force of her Bella Barbie expertise.

But Alice, being Alice refused to acknowledge my sour mood. Instead she studiously ignored me, by explaining that she was doing this for Edward, and that by the time she was done with me, I was sure to be beautiful.

I highly doubted that. No amount of make up could make me beautiful. I was plain. I had brown eyes and brown hair, roughly translating that I was boring. Other that that I had clear pale skin and lips that were too big for my face.

_Sigh, I really don't know what people see in me,_ I thought before Alice swiveled me around to face the mirror.

Staring back at me was a pretty girl, her hair set in a wavy style that fell a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were enhanced by some Smokey eyeliner and mascara. He lips had a modest pink shade of lip gloss. All together she was pretty.

Wow I thought. This is me?

It took me a minute for me to realize that the girl staring back at me, was me!

I squealed slightly, and got up to hug Alice. Wow she really did make me pretty.

Alice giggled at my response, but then became serious as she began to talk to me.

"Now do you see yourself clearly? You're beautiful."

"Alice stop flattering me, I'll admit I'm a little pretty, but beautiful…no.."

"I'm serious," she insisted.

"Whatever Alice, think what you want."

She sighed, "Well at least you think you're a little pretty, were making progress, although I'd wish you'd learn faster. Come on lets get you into a dress that I got you last time we went shopping," she said dragging me toward her bedroom, where on the bed lay a teal chiffon halter dress, with a satin braided waist. It was very pretty, and fell just below the knee. Paired with it got bless Alice, were a pair of silver sparkly ballet flats, with satin ribbons that were to be tied like actual ballet shoes.

I got dresses into it, and twirled around for Alice.

"It's perfect Bella, aren't I a genius?"

"Yes Alice, you are," I admitted wholeheartedly.

"Well go on what are you waiting for, lover boy is probably waiting for you."

"Can you at least tell me where I'm going?" I asked.

"Nope," She replied, popping the p.

"Fine," I huffed, before stalking out of the room, and making my way downstairs.

Midway down my breath caught in my throat. There at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for me, was Edward looking as amazing as ever, wearing a green buttoned up dress shirt that complemented his green eyes, and a pair of black slacks. As I was ogling, I realized that his hair was too neat.

When I finally made it to the end of the stairs (without tripping I might add), I was greeted by Adonis himself.

"You look beautiful," he complimented.

"Thanks," I replied. "You do too, except for one tiny little thing."

"Oh and what is that?" he asked eyebrow raised.

To answer his question I leaned u p on my tiptoes to mess up his neatly combed hair.

"Hey!" he protested.

"There much better," I said smirking.

Apparently I couldn't ruin his mood, because he simply smiled and grabbed my hand, and lead me to his car.

One he buckled me in, and was seated, I asked the question that had been nagging me ever since we got home, and Edward asked me to go on an "official" date with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Not telling," he said mockingly, "besides we're almost there."

I sighed annoyed, he knew I hated surprises, but I wasn't giving up without a fight, so for the rest of the drive I gave him the silent treatment.

About 10 minutes later he stopped the car.

I looked around, and tried to figure out where I was, but all of a sudden Edward placed a blindfold, over my eyes, and all I could see was darkness.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ooohhhh. cough (I'm sick)**

**What's gonna happen?**

**You'll find out soon.**

**Review please!**

**They make me happy.**

**Oh and here's a thought since today's my b-day maybe hint. Hint. You could give me a present and review! **


	13. Chapter 13

End of chapter 12:

**Hey everybody!**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with school.**

**I finally finished due to the rainy weather.**

**I feel like I'm in Forks. It's been muggy and rainy all weekend.**

**So thank the rainy weather for making me update.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my beta's 4everbellaxedward and OECD.**

_End of chapter 12:_

_I looked around, and tried to figure out where I was, but all of a sudden Edward placed a blindfold, over my eyes, and all I could see was darkness._

Chapter 13

Edward refused to acknowledge my frequent protests. Instead he began to lead me somewhere.

"Edward, this is completely unnecessary" I sated after attempting to remove the blindfold, which failed yet again.

His only response was a tighter grip on my hands, and waist.

I huffed angrily, and heard his faint musical chuckle, at my annoyance.

Shaking my head, I decided to ignore him, and the two of us fell silent.

As we walked I began to listen to what was going around me.

It was completely useless, for there was nothing, except for the sound of our footsteps, and an occasional chirp form crickets.

I sighed again getting more impatient. _Where was he taking me!_

Just as I thought this, I felt myself being led down a set of stairs.

When I reached the bottom, I tripped slightly, but Edward's strong hold on me kept me from falling.

Just as I was about to reprimand Edward, for not only putting a blindfold on my klutzy self, but to have led me down a flight of stairs in a blindfold, the blindfold was removed, and I stood there blinking furiously, letting my eyes adjust to the light.

When I was able to see, I looked around and gasped.

Edward had brought me to some secluded area of Aspen; where a small family owned restaurant, named _Paganini_ was tucked into the corner of a small shopping center. Lulling about, were a few pigeons eating crumbs form the cobblestone pathway, or perching on bubbling wishing fountain.

As I took a deep breath, I was met with the mouthwatering scent of basil, tomatoes and cheese.

On que, my stomach grumbled loudly, complaining about the small lunch I had at the mall.

I blushed and Edward chuckled, before leading me to the restaurant.

As soon as we entered we were met by a very pregnant young lady, who immediately led us to a small booth.

"Hello, my name is Cassandra, and welcome to _Paganini._ I'll start you off with some drinks, and then Katie will take over. I have to rest my feet, if you know what I mean."

I nodded at her and smiled warmly.

"Would you mind if I asked what it is you're expecting."

"Oh not at all, but I'm afraid I wont be able to answer your question. I didn't want to know what I'd have, either way, I'll still adore it."

I nodded again. I like Cassandra; she would be a perfect mother.

"Alright so what can I get you to drink?"

"I'd like a glass of water please."

"And you?"

"I'll have a water too," Edward replied smiling warmly at her.

"I'll be right back with that, and with that, she handed us some menus before beckoning to an older girl and whispering something to her. The girl ran off, and we were left to look over our menus.

After browsing the menu I decided on the mushroom ravioli.

I looked up and found that Edward was staring at me, his green eyes smoldering.

My breath caught in my throat, I blushed and looked away.

Just as he was about to say something, the girl that Cassandra was whispering to came over.

"Hi I'm Katie and I'll be your server tonight what can I start you off with?" She asked Edward.

I scowled; I hadn't seen her clearly when Cassandra was talking to her, but up close I had to admit she was pretty. I also hadn't failed to notice that she seemed to be speaking to Edward only.

With her short curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes, she was definitely putting me to shame with my, oh so boring brown eyes, and shoulder length brown hair.

I looked over at Edward, who had his eyes fixed on me.

"Bella what would you like?"

Katie unwillingly turned to me, and glared as I failed to suppress my snicker.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," I said, and then turned to Edward who was grinning at me.

"I'll have the spaghetti," he said quickly.

Katie nodded and went to get our order.

Not 2 seconds later Cassandra came back and handed us our drinks.

I reached out and took a sip water, before placing it back on the table. I let my mind wander for a moment, before I felt someone's gaze on me.

I looked up to see that it was only Edward. "What?" I asked brow furrowed.

"You're cute when you're jealous." He stated, lips twitching in amusement, while keeping that smug look on his face.

I flushed, slightly embarrassed, and changed the subject.

"So Edward how is Aspen High?" School was starting in a couple of days and I was nervous. I wanted it learn as much about it as possible so that I wouldn't get lost and so that I'd be familiar with it.

As he explained the different clubs and classes that they had, Katie came back with our food, and left dissatisfied when Edward ignored her yet again.

Talking soon turned into a comfortable silence as we ate, and was disrupted when Edward had tried to steal a piece of pasta from my plate.

"Hey!" I protested, swatting his arm away. "You have your own food."

"But I wanna try some of yours," he said unleashing he full force of his beautiful eyes, trying to dazzle me into giving in. .

"No can do," I said standing my ground. When it came to food, I was possessive. I had to be, especially with Emmett stealing my food all the time.

Fine he huffed, as I smiled triumphantly, before taking a sip of my mouth. As I was doing this Edward reached over to my plate and grabbed a bite.

"Hey!" I protested.

He just grinned, and the comfortable silence washed over us once again.

………………………

After our wonderful dinner and amazing dessert, we headed out of the restaurant, Edward began to lead me somewher.

We stopped outside of a park that I vaguely recognized. He led me to the old swing set, and sat on a swing before motioning for me to sit on his lap. I complied, and we began to swing slowly, as the memories began to cloud my mind.

**Flashback**

A little girl and her friend were swinging in the park, trying to see who could swing the highest, when all of a sudden the girl lost her balance on the swing and fell off. As she crashed to the ground, a loud snap echoed into the air, and a piercing scream soon followed it. She felt as if her arm had been ripped into two.

The girl's friend having seen her fall jumped off the swing and landed gracefully on his feet next to her. He crouched down and inspected her arm to see that it was sticking up at a weird angle. He knew enough to know that this was not normal. As she lay there withering in pain, he lifted her up and ran with her in his arms all the way to the hospital, two blocks away. Upon entering, he saw his father and took his friend over to him.

He was right, something was wrong, her arm was broken and she needed to get it fixed. He held her hand as a cast was put on her arm, and was the first one to sign it, before the girl's parents came to take her home.

**End of flashback**

I shuddered as I rubbed my arm, the same arm that had been broken al those years ago. I was 6 at the time. I turned to Edward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said fervently. Remembering how he carried me to the hospital.

"For what?" He asked bewildered by both the kiss and my thanks.

"For carrying me to the hospital that day, I still don't know how you did it."

He chuckled slightly. "You were my best friend, I don't know how I did it either, I just…" he pondered for a moment, before continuing "I just did it, like it was instinctual." he finished, as he the arm I was holding, and squeezed it gently.

I turned to Edward, to thank him once again, but stopped at the expression of his face.

It was calculating, as he stared intently into my eyes.

I don't know what happened next, but I vaguely realized that the two of us were leaning towards each other, and my eyes began to close instinctively, as Edward pressed his lips to mine gently.

The kiss lasted a minute, before the two of us pulled back.

As we pulled back I smelt the amazing aroma of roasted almonds, and another memory clouded my mind.

**Flashback:**

A little girl and her friend were accompanying the boy's mother on a shopping trip. The two walked hand and hand, and followed the boy's mother as she went form shop to shop. They were currently heading towards the park, so that the two could play for a while, when all of a sudden they smelt something amazing.

Curious as to what the smell was, the two followed their noses, and they were led past the park and down a set if stairs, to a stand. At the stand was a young man, selling roasted nuts. He sold small packs of roasted almonds, pecans, walnuts, and peanuts in little newspaper bags. When the children asked him what the delicious smell was, his only answer was a free sample of roasted pecans, and almonds.

The two tasted them, and were forever hooked. They soon became close to the young man, Mr. Verrendo, and they visited him often for treats. Even on her last day, before moving away with her parents, the girl stopped by to have one more packet of nuts, and to say goodbye.

**End of flashback**

As we followed our noses, the same way we did years ago, we soon found ourselves in front of the very same stand, _Verrendo's Amazing Nuts_.

There he stood Mr. Verrendo, although he was much older, he was still the same. His laugh lines were more prominent though, and his soft gray eyes still sparkled with an untold joke. His hair, once a raven black, was now gray. As I stood next to a silent Edward, looking at Mr. Verrendo, I vaguely wondered if he remembered me. as I thought this our eyes met, and the uncertainty vanished as quickly as it had come. As I gazed into his eyes, I saw recognition and love. Love for daughter, for when I was young he was just like a second father. I didn't waste time though; I broke out into a huge grin, and ran to give him a hug.

Isabella, he asked surprise coloring his slightly Spanish accent.

"_Comeo estas?" _(How are you?)

"I'm good, how about you?"

"So you finally came back, how are your parents?" He asked, handing me a small packet of roasted almonds, my favorite.

I grew silent fighting back tears, and he looked at me with concern.

At this moment Edward came to my side, and grabbed my hand, as he answered Mr. Verrendo for me.

"Bella's parents passed away this year, and she came to live with me and my family."

I bit back tears, and felt my self go unresponsive to everything. I still wasn't ready to talk about it, but Mr. Verrendo understood, and he gave me a big comforting hug.

Remember _chica _(another name for "girl" in Spanish) if you ever need to talk to me, please do, and I still waiting for you to help me with the stand when your free.

I laughed remembering how I had promised Mr. Verrendo, that when I was old enough, I would help him sell nuts.

I smiled at him, glad that he had lightened the mood, and we began to talk, catching up.

Before too long it got late and Edward had promised Esme that he'd have me home by midnight.

I hugged Mr. Verrendo goodbye and the two of us walked hand in hand, back to his car and began our drive home.

The ride was short and we soon found ourselves standing in front of the house, on the porch.

It was sort of ironic, and was unusual for most dates, where normally the boy kisses the girl and she goes inside.

In this case we were both going inside the house since we both lived there.

I laughed at the situation.

"What joke did I miss?" Edward asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing," I said, still giggling.

He sighed, but leaned in to kiss me lightly, before pulling back slightly, so that his lips lingered on mine. As we stared into each other's eyes, and were about to kiss again, the front door opened and there stood Emmett, grinning like an idiot, and totally ruining the moment.

"Now, now" he taunted smirking slyly," I think that before hit you two the hay, I should tell you about the birds and the bees."

I flushed tomato red, and looked at Edward, terrified, only to see that he too was blushing, but glaring at Emmett.

Shut up, he spat angrily, before grabbing my hand and leading me past Emmett, and up the stairs.

I sighed in relief as I realized Emmet would not be giving "the speech" to us.

"Don't get your hopes too high Bella, you just got lucky this time," he laughed evilly.

Edward grumbled something unintelligible, before wishing me goodnight.

As I opened my bedroom door, I was greeted by Alice and Rosalie, sleeping bags on the floor and an array of nail polishes all the signs for a slumber party.

"So how did it go?" They asked.

I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Alrightee that's it for this chapter. **

**Please review and once again sorry for the wait.**

**Vampirefanaitc.**


	14. AN again sorry!

**Hey guys,**

**pireta01, must ahve sent u the message**

**im sooooo sory but you all will have to wait a little longer for the next update**

**im almost done rewriting the chapters that got deleed but stopped cauz i broke my wrist (playing volleyball. my coach is pissed cauz my seasons over :( so depressing) and it is soooo hard to type with basically one hand**

**ill get it off next week (hopefully)**

**please hang in there for a little longer!**

**Vampirefanatic**

**sry for the errors it hard to type w/ a cast**


	15. Bad news and Good news

**Hey guys, ( i finally got my cast off, after many complications and stuff so yay!)**

**Alrightee, this will probably be the last author's not in a while considering the fact that i'm taking a break from writing "Together Again"**

**I know you all are going to be really mad, but after having my computer crash, and losing all of my documents, and having to retype them just didnt have wjhat i had originally typed. then breaking my wrist and not updating untill now is just a little depressing. I'm also suer busy with school too. **

**the good news is that i'm trying my hand at another story, and i'll probably write a bunch of one shots for you all. The new story is called "BMC Rhapsody" and here is a sneak peak; **

**Once again i'm sorry but Together Again will be on hold until further notice. **

BMC Rhapsody

Chapter 1 preview:

Upon arriving home from school these past few weeks, I've become a little bit of a fanatic, always checking the mail before doing anything else, to see if any news had come regarding my acceptance, or rejection, to the BMC Rhapsody; a very prestigious piano conference, where only a select few were chosen form the entire nation. The conference was held at the University of Chicago for 10 days. 10 days of composing, performing, and perfecting one's piano abilities. It was every pianist's dream to attend this conference, hosted by Maksim, "the piano player" himself!

I sorted through the mail and felt my spirits begin to fade after going through every envelope, and still no sign of it. Frustrated, I threw the stack on the table, and headed up to my room, to change, so I could start Charlie's dinner. As I climbed the stairs to my room, I began to think about the piece I had composed; part of the application process, wondering if it was good enough. Who am I kidding it must have been horrible. I already know that I'm not a prodigy, or anything, I just have a passion for playing the piano and have picked up a few gigs around town. A lot of people wondered how I came to the piano, and I did too, up until my mother's death did I realize the true reason for sticking with it. I played to live out her dream she had always wanted to play but never learned. I played for her, and soon, I played for myself too.

so there it is!

check out the story!

Vampirefanatic :)


	16. Chapter 14

**I know its been a while since my last update.**

**Happy reading! **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

_End of chapter 13: _

_As I opened my bedroom door, I was greeted by Alice and Rosalie, sleeping bags on the floor and an array of nail polishes all the signs for a slumber party._

"_So how did it go?" They asked._

_I sighed; this was going to be a long night._

Chapter 14

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, and followed my nose to the kitchen. As I made my way down the stairs, I somehow managed to trip on god knows what and sighed, not even bothering to try and catch my fall. I was too tired, and it was too early to trip.

As I felt myself falling, I waited a heartbeat, getting a slight adrenaline rush, just as I decided to try and catch my fall, I felt 2 arms wrap around my waist. These arms were familiar, but not ones that I wanted around me at this time of the morning.

"GOOD MORNING!" Emmet said loudly into my ear.

"Ahh…." I groaned still sleepy, "why are you so loud?" I asked questioning his sanity.

Gosh Bella, you're usually not such a grump, what's the matter?

"Eh?..oh nothing, just tired, Rose and Alice kept me up really late last night."

"I see, does that mean they're still sleeping?" He asked.

I wasn't sure as to weather to answer his question or not.

Seeing my hesitation as an answer he started humming mission impossible as he made his way to Alice's room.

Not wanting to be witness to whatever he was planning, which was not good, I quickly made my way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella," Esme greeted, bless her, in a soft voice.

"Morning," I replied, before yawning hugely.

I made my way to the table and sat down to eat. Grabbing some French toast and a glass of milk I dug in. just as my fork was poised at my mouth I heard a piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! EMMETT YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Yep Emmett was definitely up to no good. He's a dead man buy the sounds of it.

Esme sighed, muttering to herself about why she even had Emmett. I smiled as she quickly made her way upstairs.

Realizing that I did not want to receive the end of and angry Alice and Rose for having been woken up by Emmett, I quickly stuffed my food in my mouth, gulped my glass of milk, placed my dishes in the sink, and all but sprinted to the safety of my room.

I sighed in relief as I made it with out any encounter, and decided to take a shower.

I groaned in pleasure as the hot water soothed my aching muscles and made me feel more relaxed. I had a lot to do today; like find a job, go to the library, and get some school supplies, so I took a quick shower, scrubbing my hair with my favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner and shaved, in my haste I nicked myself pretty bad just as I was finishing, and blood started to gush from my leg.

Drying myself quickly I realized that I hadn't brought a set of cloths to change into. Thank god my room had a bathroom, I thought as I opened the bathroom door, only to slam it shut, blushing like a tomato.

There sitting on my bed was Edward, and I was only wearing a towel!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I know this was really short but its all I've got at the moment.**

**I really feel as thought this story isn't going anywhere, but I really don't wanna give up on it.**

**It's my baby, my first story. Ehh we'll see what happens.**

**Vampirefanatic**


End file.
